The Reasons Why
by Chesty's Superbest Friend
Summary: The reasons why we fall in love. "His list might be short. It might be unreasonable. But it was complete, and it was enough." Two-shot. Narumi/Kiri
1. The Reasons Why

**A.N. Hello again, Beauty Poppers! I had forgotten just how much I love this manga. I know, hard to forget, right? But I was rereading it for the 3rd time and realized, hey, I miss you guys. Especially Narumi, the cutest guy _evar. _I've always had this idea, ever since I first read it, and have finally written it down. Woot! It'll be a two parter, with Kiri's thoughts next. So...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Just because you wish for something doesn't make it true...Evangeline told me no, I don't/can't own Beauty Pop.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Reasons Why<strong>

_The reasons why we fall in love._

Narumi tried to think of the reasons why he would _ever _fall in love with a girl like Puffy Head.

Seriously. All he could think was how was it possible for him to even have feelings for a girl who annoys him _so. Much?_

He didn't even like girls! This made apparent by the fact that he couldn't even touch one without breaking out in hives. Clearly, since his _body _couldn't handle them, his mind shouldn't be able to, either.

Girls ask him out all the time. _Those _girls were cute. They did all the cute things that Narumi never saw in Puffy Head.

(But why was he always waiting for her to do something cute? Ugh!)

Narumi was kept awake at night trying to figure out the reasons.

The reasons.

He only found a few. He could compile pages and pages for other girls, but for her, only a few.

Kazuhiko was right. When she smiled, that made some of the embarrassing things he did for her worth it.

Kazuhiko was right again. He could actually touch (..._sigh_...) _Kiri_ without having a reaction. He also found that _touching _her wasn't so awkward. It was like when he was touching a girl to style her hair. It was _natural. _It was welcomed.

Narumi told himself that those reasons weren't enough for him to like her the way he did. It just wasn't enough!

So he thought of his one last reason. The only reason that would remotely want him to even associate with her in the first place.

Their dream.

They had a shared dream.

It wasn't much of a reason, he knew. Sharing a dream doesn't make you fall in love with someone. It could be a start, but it didn't make you head over heels.

Or so he thought.

Narumi, even if he _could _touch girls, wouldn't have gone with one anyways because he was always focused on his dream. His goal. It was his life, cutting hair. He didn't have time for frivolous things like dates and girls and such.

But then there was Kiri. Although she always denied it at first, she was just like Narumi. Cutting hair was her life.

Narumi sighed, his exhaustion from thinking about his reasons why coming to a close, he was able to finally fall asleep at night (with a smile on his face, te he).

His list might be short. It might be unreasonable. But it was complete, and it was enough.

Puffy Head (AKA, Kiri Koshiba), was an annoying, not-cute girl who made Narumi feel like touching her was normal. She had a dream, just like his, that takes over her life (just like his).

And, in that process, took over his, making their two lives mold into one.


	2. The Things They Shared

**A.N. Okay! Here's the second part! Kiri's kind of hard to drabble for, but I tried my best. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Things They Shared<strong>

_The things they shared and the things they didn't._

Kiri didn't think about love much. It just wasn't something she did. Sure, she was a _girl, _so of course she was accustomed to it. She just didn't do it. _Much. _

So, right now, she _wasn't _thinking about love. She was in L.A., and she was thinking about Narumi. Clearly there was a difference. One was love, one was Narumi.

Narumi.

Kiri never noticed (or just ignored) the fact that Ochiai had a crush on her. She may have given him a chance if he hadn't been so...underhanded about everything. It seemed that all he cared about was his progression with SP, and not that Kiri wanted his attention or anything, but still. If he wanted her help, ask. She may have said no flat out, but if he had shown a different side of him, she might have been more willing to help.

Narumi wasn't underhand about anything. He clearly didn't want her help (at first), and she wasn't hurt by that. She didn't care. At least he was honest about it.

Then her feelings started to change around the time he saved her cat. Since his hate was so obvious, why would he save her cat? (Did he know it was her cat?) (_Probably_ _not_.)

But Kiri knew that, even if he knew it was her cat, he would've saved him anyways. Because Kiri knew that Naru Naru was that kind of person.

He hurt his precious wrist for her. She might not care about his hair cutting, but he did, and she ruined it for him.

So she gave him the cream.

Ahh, and then he got her Rabbit Beer. Kiri didn't think that Narumi would go that far, but she wouldn't say she was surprised.

She was just happy.

Happy.

Then she was framed for destroying the club room, and he believed her. Right away, he believed that it wasn't her. Not that it would've mattered if he _did _think it was her (because it wasn't), but he didn't even doubt her.

Happy.

For a man who, upon first meeting, was so dead set on hating her to death, didn't even hesitate to save her. Protect her. Hold her.

Like it was natural.

When he told her he loved both her and her hair styling, she wasn't put-out or annoyed or not caring.

She was just happy.

_Happy_.


End file.
